


Bound to a Counsulting Detective

by distantstarlight, Domino62, Johnlocked86



Series: Bound [1]
Category: Mills & Boon, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Chains, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino62/pseuds/Domino62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked86/pseuds/Johnlocked86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entire story was inspired by a conversation we had over one of reapersun's glorious pictures. We started to joke...then comment....then someone got brave and put it all together like a genius (Johnlocked86) and Domino62 and I just wept with laughter and couldn't type so I don't even know how Johnlocked86 finished this because seriously, I couldn't even see the keyboard.</p><p>This is pure fun. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to a Counsulting Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to Reapersun for letting us use of her fanart.  
> http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/24802701597/derlaine-asked-for-this

graphic by reapersun  
http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/24802701597/derlaine-asked-for-this

 

 

 

 

"You are not a gentleman, Sir!" cried John as Sherlock gripped his manacles in order to lift John into his arms. Sherlock carried John up the stairs bridal style to the lavish suite where he plans to have his wicked way with John. When they entered the suite, Sherlock laid John down on the chaise lounge and opened all the French doors to their own private balcony. Sherlock decided to step onto the balcony for a moment to calm himself down or he would have John right there on the chaise lounge, the consequences be damned. 

John laid there on the chaise lounge feeling like a heroine from a Mills & Boon book. He could not hide it, not this thing, that love, that terrible love that dare not speak its name. Oh the shame, the shame of it all burned. Biting his fist to keep back the sobs, John buried his face in the pillow, helplessly waiting for Sherlock's return. 

Sherlock strode back into the room, looked at John with lust filled eyes and started to rip John's clothes off whilst smothering John with passion filled kisses. Once John was out of his clothes and Sherlock was satisfied, Sherlock carried John to the vast four poster bed. Sherlock threw John on the bed and pounced on him. Ravishing John's mouth with his, Sherlock growls "We are chained together John Watson, body and soul. You are MINE and I will make sure no one doubts it!" 

John felt the tears still rolling down his flushed cheeks. Why did it feel so right when he knew this was just so wrong. Sherlock gave him no time to protest, his lips crushing John's one more time. The voile curtains covering the French doors began to billow. “I mustn't!” thinks John as Sherlock begins licking and biting his tanned neck slowly working his way down to his collar bones. 

"John. Just give in John." Sherlock whispers into John's ear. "I'll sooo make it worth your while. I'll make you moan from sheer pleasure I'm going to give you." 

John shuddered as the forbidden desire he tried so hard to deny shook him to his very core. He wound his arms around the tall detective, their chain clinking in the dark of the room. "I'm going to climb you like a tree," he promised. 

"Well, you better start climbing" groans Sherlock as he frots his exceedingly large bulge against John's thigh. Not wanting to be left behind, John used the muscles he had trained so hard in the army and did exactly what he had promised. With some difficulty he pulled his thigh from between Sherlock’s legs and extricated himself from the wildly bucking detective. 

"Take me Sherlock. A love like ours defies all boundaries.' John pulled himself up Sherlock's hard narrow torso and wrapped his strong legs around that lean waist. " Please ! Take me, I'm yours !" 

"As you wish" replied Sherlock as he leaned over to get the bottle of lube hidden underneath the pillow where he had hidden it earlier. 

"You planned to seduce me?" stuttered John during a wave of lust & want. As Sherlock tasted him savagely john swooned as passion overwhelmed him. Sherlock was so strong, so virile. John just knew this night would be one to remember. It would be worth it to be claimed by this man, this wild man, this man no other been able to claim. John forgot about his scar or the fact he wasn't gay, forgot everything as Sherlock pressed him into the scented pillow. 

"You will be mine from now ‘til end of eternity. This chain is a symbol of my never-ending claim to you." John blushed as he fantasised about the many ways he yearned for Sherlock to take him. 

Shyly, John reached up and ran his fingers through Sherlock's raven curls. Blushing like a maiden, he confessed "I've never given myself to anyone. Please be gentle." 

"Oh John, I promise to make this enjoyable for the both of us" said Sherlock breathlessly. Sherlock's penis was throbbing with want as he took a moment to stare deeply into John's aqua blue eyes. They were like pools of water Sherlock would happily lose himself in. “Oh god,” Sherlock thought to himself “I must have John now and repeatedly.” With enough foreplay he intended to do just that, without any more delay. With a click, the bottle of lube was flicked open with open determination. 

"You're the ONLY man for me, Sherlock," moaned John. His small but compact body trembled with desire. He knew he was about to give that most precious gift to his one true owner, the man who held the key to his heart, the only one able to solve the mystery of how to earn John Watson's heart.

Sherlock poured some lube onto his long fingers, he rubbed John's scrotum and balls, slowly working his way to John's pink puckered hole. John mewled like a hungry kitten, begging for more. But inside he wondered if the laws of physics would allow such an act to proceed without resulting in his imminent death. Was he man enough to handle Sherlock's love python or would he be skewered like a cocktail wiener, gobbled in one bite? 

Throwing his head back John crooned invitingly as he felt that foreign press of fingers inside of him. He bit his fist again, it was so good but he was still afraid. Sherlock was all man. John's eyes widen on seeing the effect of his wanton moans were having on Sherlock's penis, it got bigger and thicker. John had to swallow as his mouth began to water at the thought of taking Sherlock in his mouth, the taste and the noises Sherlock would make as John eagerly suckled on him. John ventured a kiss on the python's snout, the beast grew and seemed to stand to attention more. 

John drew back more flustered and worried. Sherlock was so big, so virile, John was unsure but he didn’t stop. John couldn't fight it, he allowed himself to be pressed in to the four poster bed, the wind flowing through the opened French doors causing the curtains to billow and caress john's exposed skin. "Oh John," rumbled Sherlock. "You are my one true partner, the only man I'd chain my heart to. Brace yourself my sweet man, I'm going to take you through the tunnel of love." 

John cried out in sweet euphoria as his poop shoot was filled to busting like a freshly stuffed haggis. Oh, sweet mystery of life. He never knew that bliss could hurt so bloody bad. He bit down on Sherlock's collar boneto keep from screaming and scratched his blunt nails down the detective's back, "Speak to me John. Tell me that your heart is singing the same song as my own." Sherlock breathed as he forced his cucumber sized member into his beloved's reluctant path to paradise. But John could not speak, he felt his intense pleasure as Sherlock repeatedly pounding his joy button. Oh if this is wrong he never wants to be right again. He covered Sherlock's bare chest with sweet kisses and prayed he'd be able to walk in the morning after this. 

Sherlock felt his balls go tight as his violin strings as they strained for release. He thrusted thrice more then shouted "God save the queen" as his orgasm violently erupted like a volcano gushing his hot sweet cream into John's pleasure palace.

John shouted "Love waffle" as the feeling of Sherlock's eruption caused John's balls to release his sticky love jam all over Sherlock's bare chest. 

Sherlock runs one of his long fingers through John's love jam and puts his finger in his mouth to taste it. "Delicious, my love, like a fine honey of a rare African Killer bee," gushed Sherlock. Sherlock pulled his limp member out of John's slightly puffy puckered back entrance as John hissed like a snake. Sherlock pulled John into his arms, giving John little kisses and clinging to him like a limpet to a rock. "John I love you like I love a locked room multiple murder," declared Sherlock. 

"Sherlock, you're the strawberry jam on my love toast. The only jam I will ever have for the rest of my life" replies John.


End file.
